Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna 'is a seventeen-year-old, anthropomorphic red echidna who is the sole remaining descendant of the Knuckles Clan and the guardian of the Master Emerald, where it is being held in his homeland, Angel Island. His solemn duty is to protect the Master Emerald from all harm, though he is willing to help his friends by any means. He is also the main tritagonist of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''fracnhise. Background Physical Appearance Knuckles is a anthropomorphic echidna with red fur along with white fur on the top portion of his chest that is shaped like a crescent, violet eyes, and red, shoulder-length straight hair. He also has peach skin, only on his muzzle. He also has an incredibly large torso, broad shoulders and thick muscular arms, making him very top-heavy. Knuckles wears a pair of white gloves with pointed knuckles for many uses. He also wears red and yellow shoes with green cuffs and grey sextuple-bolted plates on top. He even has white sports tape wrapped around his hands and knuckle-spikes, the lower half of his arms and legs, and his biceps, making him similar to a Muay Thai boxer. Personality Knuckles is independent, wild, tough and a loner by nature. Like how Sonic embodies "''the wind", Knuckles embodies "the mountain"; stern, unmovable and anchored to his duty. Due to having lived in seclusion for most of his life, Knuckles is a rather antisocial and reclusive individual. As such, he cares very little about what others thinks, which makes him bluntly honest, straightforward and egotistical. Knuckles is fiercely loyal to his homeland, and does whatever is in his power to protect it. He prefers to stay close to the island's current emerald shrine to keep a watchful eye over everything on his home. Despite this devotion, Knuckles is willing to leave his duty whenever his help is needed, or when he feels the Master Emerald and Angel Island will be safe. Though Knuckles has found other lifestyles appealing, he will never trade away his duties as he is far too devoted to his role as guardian. When not performing his duties, Knuckles prefers spending his time practicing his fighting skills, going treasure hunting or hang out with his friends. Knuckles is most of the time very serious, earnest and usually likes to be by himself. He is likewise stubborn, headstrong, brash and inflexible, preferring to do things his own way, which causes him to clash with others. Regardless, he is very strong-willed, seldom wavering in his determination and will not give up on his goals once he has set them. Though he is cool and determined in battle, Knuckles has an extremely short temper and is difficult to talk to or reason with when he is angry. Though his wild temper has often been known to get him into trouble, Knuckles has also learned to use it to his advantage by channeling it into his fighting skills. Despite his tough facade, Knuckles is heroic, brave and kind-hearted, being devoted to helping others in trouble, even when those people are his enemies. He is likewise a loyal and caring friend, who is always willing to help his friends out in tight situations and will do anything to protect them. Having been living much of his life in isolation, Knuckles grew up believing in honesty, and holds a strong and steadfast belief that there is good in everyone, which always lets him give people second chances. Because of his lack of social ingenuity, however, it makes him very naive, extremely gullible and easily misled, which has given him a history of being tricked by Eggman. As such, Knuckles is distrusting, aggressive and suspicious towards strangers and people with questionable motives. Over time, however, Knuckles has gotten better about this and is more suspicious concerning Eggman's trickery. Once he finds out he has been tricked, Knuckles can get quite angered, but quickly regains enough of his composure to immediately start working towards a resolution. History Powers and Abilities Strength *'''Vast Super Strength: Knuckles' trademark ability is his immense amounts of superhuman physical strength, so vast that he can shatter boulders, punch holes through thick steel and life objects several times his own weight and size. Knuckles' strength is believed to be equal to Sonic's mundane speed (Mach 1), which would make him able to lift and press 100 metric tons, making him physically stronger than all other characters in the series. Knuckles' strength seems to lie in his upper body, particularly in his arms and fists, the later of which are noted to be as hard as rock. Another testament to his brute strength is that he can punch or throw objects through air with such force that he can ignite fire, and create fissures, tremors and even small volcanic eruptions by punching the ground. He can even strike with such force that it causes the friction in the air to create explosions with enormous power. Physical Abilities *'Super Endurance': Knuckles also possess near-maximized physical endurance to match his strength, and is capable of taking as much major punishment as he is able to deal out, even being able to survive a bomb exploding right in front of him. *'Super Durability': Knuckles is a very durable fighter to handle powerful blows that can be lethal to most Mobians. *'Enhanced Speed': Knuckles is able to run at super speeds, though not as fast as Sonic, due to his bulked-up size. Additionally, his high speed does not seem to extend to his upper body, and he has been noted to have slow movements in combat. Over time, Knuckles began to lose some of his speed, but also gain a lot more power. *'High Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes': Knuckles is also shown to have sharp reflexes and acrobatic skills, being able to do special''' tricks and movements while in mid-air, though he is not nearly as acrobatic as Sonic or Shadow are, nor can he jump very high. To make up for his lack of agility, however, Knuckles possesses a wide range of movement abilities. Combat Skills *'''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Being the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles is a very powerful fighter. He is skilled in a number of martial arts focusing on hand-to-hand combat, and is capable of taking on even the most powerful of opponents without rest. When in battle, Knuckles makes most use of his powerful arms and fists to take on his foes, with his specialty lying in punching moves where he uses his spiked fists to their fullest (there are some cases where it resembles a form of boxing). In terms of fighting style, Knuckles' focuses specially on power, using strong and powerful punches, such as powerpacked jabs or piercing uppercuts, to deal damaging blows to his opponents. Once he catches an opponent in his combos, he keep them trapped by keeping up his strikes, not allowing his opponents a chance to counterattack. For stronger strikes, Knuckles tend to build up momentum with his fists by swinging them around, before hitting his opponent with full force. **'Martial Arts': Knuckles knows many forms of martial arts such as muay thai, muay boran, wrestling, catch wrestling and judo. **'Boxing and Throwing': Knuckles' main fighting style in unarmed combat with standard punches and jabs, along with grapples and throws. Flash Step Prowess *'Flash Step Practitioner' Other Skills *'World-class Treasure Hunter': Knuckles is an expert treasure hunter, which is shown during his several hunts for Emerald Shards and can be considered one of the best treasure hunters in the world, if not the best. *'Burrowing': Knuckles is also a proficient burrower, able to dig into any wall or floor and excels at tunneling through subterranean regions with great speed. *'Climbing': By using the spikes on his fists, Knuckles can attach himself to walls and climb up any kind of surface with ease, no matter the material. *'Experienced Swimmer': Unlike Sonic, Knuckles is a skilled swimmer and can swim underwater for extended periods of time. *'Expert Extreme Gear rider': Knuckles has proven himself to be a skilled Extreme Gear, having shown himself a worthy competitor against many of the world's best Extreme Gear riders, mostly the Babylon Rouges. *'Proficient EnerBeam wielder' *'Grinding' Chaos Powers *'Harnessing Chaos Energy': Like Sonic and Shadow, Knuckles can also harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds to empower himself through chaos energy enhancement. *'Sensing Chaos Energy': Knuckles has the uncanny ability to sense the chaos energy of the Chaos Emeralds from a distance, or objects similar to them, such as the Sol Emeralds. Transformations *'Earth Golem Mode Transformation': By using the Awakening Gem on his left wrist, Knuckles can generate spiritual energy and grants him a dark brown, earth golem humanoid construct that shrouds his entire body, like the Uchiha Clan's Susano'o. The golem is basically humanoid with yellow sclera and black irises, no nose, a faceplate-shaped mouth, two stud-like horns, and six spikes on its' back (three on each side). Knuckles' appearance changes as well: he gains red eyes, yellow sclera and a scar on his right eye. This form also grants Knuckles a vast array of new capabilities such as: **'Enhanced Strength' **'Enhanced Endurance' **'Enhanced Durability' **'Enhanced Speed' **'Augmented Power' **'Geokinesis': In this form, Knuckles is capable of manipulating all forms of earth for multiple purposes. Equipment *Red Rock Relationships Family *Tikal the Echidna (Possible Ancestor) Friends/Allies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend and friendly rival) **Miles "Tails" Prower (Best friend and teammate) *Team Rose **Amy Rose (Close friend) **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger *Vanilla the Rabbit *Zach the Hedgehog (Close friend) *Spartan Family *The Chaotix Agency **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel *Perci *New Freedom Fighters *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat (also rival) **E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Shade the Echidna *Sasuke Uchiha *Renji Abarai *Mako Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) *Rouge the Bat (Friendly rival) *Storm the Albatross (Rival in strength) *Metal Knuckles (also enemy) *Bark the Polar Bear (also enemy) Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Doctor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *Badniks *Doctor Eggman Nega *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-110 Iota *E-117 Sigma *Metal Sonic *Metal Knuckles (Robotic Doppelganger) *Metal Tails *Fang the Sniper *Bark the Polar Bear (also rival) *The Babylon Rouges *Impereator Ix *The Nocturnus Clan *The Maurauders *Shade the Echidna (formerly) *Black Doom *Black Gore *The Black Arms *Walter Naugus *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *The Shadow Vipers *The Metarx **Dark Oak **Pale Bay Leaf **Black Narcissus **Yellow Zelkova **Red Pine **Green Maple *Lyric the Last Ancient Theme Songs *Unknown from M.E. Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Echidnas Category:Team Sonic Category:Chaotix Agency Members Category:Team Heroes Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters Category:Power Type Characters Category:Attack Type Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Master Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Flash Step Practitioners Category:Heroes Alliance Category:New United Republic Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters in Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Single Characters Category:Awakening Aura Users Category:Leaders/Commanders